Surprise, Surprise!
by Hibiki's Echo
Summary: Bao Sanniang and Guan Suo see Xing Cai and Guan Ping kissing and ask for details. GP/XC


**Surprise, Surprise!**

**A:N: **Ok DLC outifts, school, exactly the same scene in Dynasty Facebook. Anyway they train in this.

**Sima Zhao : **Why am I here again?

**Me: **To do the disclaimer :)

**Sima Zhao : **No I'm going on a date with Yuanji and I'm not going to be late! See ya!

**Yuanji: **Wait, My Lord...

**Me: **Da Qiao?

**Da Qiao : **Sorry Hibiki-san but Imouto is waiting for me at the arena to see the match between Sun Ce and Taishi Ci

**Me: **Ky-

**Kyon : **No

**Me: ***sigh* I do not own anything in this story apart from the plot.

* * *

At Shu City everything was perfect, it looked pretty, it was peaceful and not completely crazy... Although two people _felt_ crazy. They were Xing Cai and Guan Ping.

" Hey Suo! Help me will ya!" Guan Ping yelled across the house. The younger brother heard what he screamed but decided to ignore it. Completely out of character for him but he was busy training with his signature Dragon Nunchaku.

Guan Ping only sighed, he was moving his new shelf into his room. If only if wasn't the size of Xu Zhu. He couldn't get it in his room so he decided to do something stupid... again. He took out his Rune Blade out of his room and sliced in his shelf in half. It was foldable but he was VERY lazy today, because he hit his head... three times . Unfortunetly he sliced the floor as well.

" There! Much easier! Best idea EVER! " Ping cheered. He moved the half shelf in his room and then saw the half planks.

" Oh crap! Worst Idea EVER!" He yelled hypocritically. He started to panic, waving his arms in terror as he imagined what would happen if the his father saw planks. He ran all around the house and was met with a door slammed in his face. It was none other than Xing Cai. Ping was relieved because now that Cai was here he'd have some help.

" Xing Cai! Thank Lu Bu, you're here! Come on you gotta help me!" Ping shrieked as he grabbed Cai's arm and pulled her to the planks. Cai had no time to react as she was there before she knew it!

Cai's eyes widened, her jaw dropped to the floor all because the planks formed and said " I'm an idiot". After a minute of silence Cai bursted into hysterics, rolling on the ground laughing her head off. Ping sweatdropped at the laughing Cai.

" Umm... Xing Cai..." Guan Ping murmered as he sweatdropped.

Then almost immediately Guan Suo charged right to the hallway and into Guan Ping's room to see a laughing Cai on the floor and to see planks that said " I'm an idiot". Soon he Guan Suo had the same reaction as Cai and just fell on the floor. All Ping could do now is facepalm and do everything himself.

* * *

After everything was fixed he walked into living room to see Suo and Cai. They were watching an anime while eating popcorn on different chairs.

" Hey guys..." He greeted tiredly, as he yawned as he took a seat next Xing Cai.

" Hey and I'm gonna have to sleep in your room for the night because I have to stay here while Father drinks his ass off and while Sanniang and Suo make out in his room " Xing Cai stated bluntly, although she had a light blush on her face. She would normally would sleep with Sanniang in Suo's room but because she didn't want more chaos like the last time she stayed there.

Guan Ping wondered why is Sanniang living with them in the first place, she was Suo's girlfriend for sure and his Father let her stay due to her family moving but he always wonder why did his father allow her to stay with Suo.

His thoughts were interuppted by his brother. " Hey, Brother how did the planks form I'm an idiot anyway?" He questioned

Cai eyed Ping curiously, the sign meant she wanted to know.

Guan repiled with "Let's not talk about it" and lowered his head.

* * *

Guan Ping was peacefully dreaming about pie, no seriously he was dreaming about pie but he was woken up by Cai.

" Yeah, what is it Cai?" He murmured half-asleep.

" Hey... can I sleep in your bed with you?" She ask hesitantly, she was definitively blushing, her face was hot and her eyes looked somewhere else.

" Wait, why?" Ping questioned back, he was sure it was going to be awkward if he said yes.

" B-b-beacuase I-I " Xing Cai stuttered, she really needed to get off her chest.

" You what?" He urged.

" I'm afraid of the dark..." Cai admitted. She hated the dark, she was terrified of it. She never knew why though. Perhaps, if she couldn't see anything she could be attacked or something. She slept with a night-light too.

Guan Ping was shocked to say the least. The tough, blunt, doesn't take crap Xing Cai was afraid of the dark? He had a soft spot or and feelings he couldn't undersand toward her. He simply sighed

" Fine... but stay on the other side okay?" He agreed.

Cai crawled in the double bed but clutched his chest laying the of her head on it. He blushed heavily and stuttered " C-cai I said on the other side" but she was fast asleep. He sighed knowing not to wake up a Xing Cai ever!

* * *

As the light of morning came, Cai blinked, then rubbed her eyes. She was on Guan Ping's chest, she felt so safe with her head on it. She clutched it once more and closed her eyes. She was so glad it was a Sunday she could sleep like this for a while longer.

* * *

" Hey Suo, let's see if Ping and Cai are awake!" Sanniang suggested with her brilliant smile.

" OK! But if they're not DO NOT wake them up!" Suo warned the brunette as they made their to Ping's room. His room was quite childish, posters of superheroes was on a wall on the other was his precious rune blade and half a shelf.

Sanniang slowly opened the door and peeked through the opening. She saw something, oh she saw something alright!

"Suo look!" Sanniang whispered.

He did what he was told and saw Cai and Ping sleeping peacefully in the same bed. He simply shrugged as he peeked in once more but what he saw next made his eyes widened, he saw them kissing as if they liked it!

The two peeping toms scampered somewhere else. They made a huge racket when they did too!

" They saw us..." Cai and Ping said in unison but just went back to kissing like it was no big deal...

* * *

After an hour or so Cai and Ping went out but were met with a Sanniang and Suo at the door.

_" _Isn't there something you want to tell us ?" Sanniang asked in a curious tone.

" Ok this is what happened when you guys were making out" Ping explained.

_Flashback_

_Just as Cai was about to go back to sleep but Ping woke up. His black hair all out of place. _

_" Hey, Xing Cai... " He greeted half asleep as he rubbed his eye. He did a huge yawn. Cai simply rolled her eyes out of annoyance. How could he have not remembered last night?_

_" I'm going to get something to eat I'm hungry..." Ping muttered as he walked out as if he had a hangover. Now she knew why he didn't mention last night. Food was something Ping couldn't live without along with his family. Cai rolled her eyes again._

_Cai just got dressed in a plain, orange T-shirt and some jean shorts. As she got out of Ping's kiddy room she smelt something good she couldn't put her finger on it though._

_She just walked to the kitchen, where the smell was. She saw Ping cooking bacon and eggs. She didn't know he could cook in fact she thought he probably couldn't cook it all._

_" Yo! " Cai greeted in a way which wasn't like her. _

_" Hey! So you hungry?" Ping inquired with a smile. _

_" Yeah... " Cai replied, her stomach growled quite loudly when she said this. She swore she heard Ping snicker._

_After a few minutes of the sound of sizziling frying pan, two plates had two fried eggs, 4 bacon rashers and 4 pieces of toast._

_" Dig in! I didn't poison it! I wanted to though!" Ping joked which earned a playful slap on the face. Ping smirked as he ate._

_Cai took a bite, she was surprised at how it tasted, it was tasty, probably delicious even._

_" Wow... this good" Cai commented_

_Ping swallowed his food before answering " Heh, really? " He blushed and rubbed the of his head._

_" So when did you get into cooking?" She asked curiously before taking another bite._

_" When Sanniang started living with us, she taught me some recipies because Suo told her to" He replied nonchalantly._

_Cai was amused by his story, she giggled at the sight of Ping in an apron asking "what do you for dinner?" ._

_" Hey, what's so funny" He asked._

_" You in an apron..." She giggled._

_Ping imagined himself in an apron and started to laugh along with her._

_" Yeah, I guess it would be funny" He stated._

_She kissed him on the cheek, after he said that, leaving Ping blushing._

_" What was that for?" He asked embarrassed._

_" For letting me sleep in your bed" She justified._

_Ping weakly smiled, before he said " Cai, just know that I love you." _

_Cai's eyes grew wide, never once did she think Ping would hold feelings for her. She felt happy because she loved him too._

_" Here," Cai held a piece of bacon at his chin, brushing it against his lips. He took it in his mouth as he Cai bit onto as well breaking in half taking it into to their mouths._

_Guan Ping was blushing heavily to say be vague. Xing Cai just smiled. They ate their bacon and eggs after that._

_After ward Ping went to wash the dishes as Cai went to get something for them to drink. _

_" Hey, Ping what do you want to drink" Cai asked._

_" Anything that isn't alchohol, remember the last time we snuck out wine?" Ping answered._

_Cai shivered at the memory but she didn't want to have a flashback in a flashback._

_Soon two glasses full with white milk. Cai took small sips while Ping chugged it down. She thought how different they were._

_" Done!" Ping exclaimed, leaving milk on his lips. Cai rolled her eyes at his childishness. She got a napkin and wiped his face. _

_" Aww, you're no fun at times, you know" Ping whined. He was pouting like a kid. Cai was pretty sure he was doing that to piss her off._

_" Idiot..." She muttered before kissing him on the lips. _

_" That was to shut me up right?" Ping asked._

_" A little..." Cai admitted._

_Flashback End_

" Awww, what a cute story" Sanniang cooed.

" It was a lovely story, Brother" Suo agreed.

Cai and Ping smiled at each other tenderly holding hands. They loved each other and that's all that matters to them. The most randomest things can happen here at the Guan household but surprise, surprise.

* * *

**A:N: **This was supposed to be a semi-crack fic but I changed it to a Fluff fic. Who knew? Well, I'm going to see Sarena my cousin.

Oh by the way this doesn't count as one of my updates, I was bored XD but there might be a continuation but only if it gets requested enough. Review please!

~HIBIKI~


End file.
